diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Heffley/Gallery
Images of Greg Heffley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid. A3zqeaXCYAA7sfr (1).jpg|Greg as Cupid EReaderArt3-285x191.jpg|Greg reading an E-Book. Rowley Wingman.PNG|Rowley's telling the truth, isn't he? Chicken Pox.PNG|Greg getting Chicken Pox Clean.PNG|Greg "mowing" the snow. Cupcake.png|Greg's Cupcake Identity Card. Valid until Greg was 8. OOPs I kicked you.PNG|OOPS! Bethany.png|Greg trying to flirt with Bethany Been. Greg Heffley-Zachary Gorden.jpg|Greg Stares at the T.V. telling about the Safety Patrol. Diary of a Wimpy Kid - Safety Patrol.jpg|Greg's Safety Patrol Fantasy cs.jpg|Greg spilling his Cheerios. Greg underground.jpeg|Greg coming up from the sewer to meet Rowley. ipu.jpeg|Greg with Susan at Mother son dance,in the first movie. Read Greg,Read Greg.gif|Greg reading while in the bathroom. gityi.jpeg|Greg and Rodrick action figures. Diary Of Wimpy Kid The Third Wheel Greg.jpg|Greg's school outfit. Greg's swimming coach.PNG|Greg with the swimming coach. Gregistheonlykidiknowwhobringslemonforlunchatschool.PNG|Greg finding he got lemon for lunch. LunchBag for Greg.PNG Greg.png Video Greg.PNG Greg's Fake Marriage.PNG Greg the fool 2.PNG Greg the fool 1.PNG Greg's Preschool.png Gregalife.png Gregs2.PNG Greg meet gary.PNG Greg in Playgroup.PNG Baby Greg.PNG Greg photo.PNG Greg face.jpg Greg about to burp.png Greg and Rowley.png Greg Heffley.jpg Greg heffley picture.jpg Greg heffley.jpg Rodrick Rules - Greg & Rodrick.jpg Rodrick Rules - Greg, Rodrick, and Grampa.jpg 286px-Greg and Rowley Movie 2.png GregnRoddy.png Patty and Greg.png Dog Days - Greg, Rowley, Linda & Robert.jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley.jpg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley (3).jpeg Rodrick Rules - Rowley, Greg & Fregley.jpg Dog Days - Greg & Holly.jpg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Dance.jpg Dog Days - Greg & Holly.jpeg Dog Days - Greg are Crowd in Here.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Scare.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley (2).jpeg Rodrick Rules - Greg & Rowley.jpeg Dog Days - Greg, Rowley and his Girls.jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg Scream.jpeg Dog Days - Greg, Rowley & Holly Taste Good.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Dance.jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg Dance.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Playing Water Guns.jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg (2).jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Climbing.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Dance (2).jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg Ride.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Playing Whac-a-Mole.jpeg Rodrick Rules - Holly, Greg, Rowley & Chirag.jpeg Rodrick Rules - Greg & Patty Grunting.jpeg Dog Days - Greg are Crowd in the Pool.jpeg Rodrick Rules - Holly & Greg.jpeg 9781419723445-1-350x506.jpg|The cover of the 11th book, Double Down|link=http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/Double_Down Jeff kinney holding up a gregcutout.jpg|Greg drawing on Jeff Kinneys face with a whiteboard marker|link=http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/Jeff_Kinney GregColor.png|Greg in Wimpy Wonderland on Poptropica|link=http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/Wimpy_Boardwalk Greg and Constipation.png|The fictional book Your Chil and Constipation by Marion Locke PhD that Greg appeared on the cover of|link=http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/Greg_Heffley Read Greg,Read Greg.gif|Greg on the toilet|link=http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/Greg_Heffley Greg.png|Greg on a tape of him when he was a toddler looking in the toilet during his potty training|link=http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/Greg_Heffley The greg guy.jpg|Someone in a Greg Heffley costume Water Raft.png Family.jpg Wimpz.jpg Greg is being chased by the girls.png|Greg is being chased by the girls that if he use Rodrick's body spray which always advertising on TV. ShawnSnellaPage.png|Shawn Snella having a Conversation with Greg Frank Heffley gets washed by Greg Heffley.jpg Heffley Family in Hospital.jpg Greg and Rowley in snow.jpg Rowley on the tree scaring with the geeses.jpg Geese 2.jpg Geese 1.jpg TheTeenagers.png GeorgeWashington.png GregHeffleyOnline.png OnlineBook.png GameBoyOnline.png Stevie-Online.jpg Wimpykidhardluck42843.png Julian tied a knot between Emilio and Greg.png Billy talking to Greg and Frew.png Greg screams Abigail.png Category:Character Galleries